Starpoint Gemini 1 storyline
Dear community members, Since many of you did not play the original Starpoint Gemini, and wanted to follow the story that preceded story line soon to be added to Starpoint Gemini 2, we are posting this short summary of first campaign. It won't be necessary to have knowledge of first story to follow the second one, but it will help understanding universe better. ALERT: If someone has intention to play the first part, do not read this :) /Mario Mihokovic Starpoint Gemini 1 story line CHAPTER 1: Jared Hunt's story began in the moment his ship, the Taurus gunship "Amargosa" was freed from a space anomaly in the Ghost sector, known as a stasis rift. That anomaly was created on a massive scale 23 years ago, at the very end of the war between the Gemini League and Colonial Directorate, the right hand of the Earth Empire in this part of space. In their desperate attempt to prevent total defeat, the Directorate detonated a huge subspace device near Starpoint Gemini, and the Gateway, the wormhole that was the only entrance to the distant star system. As a result, they pushed the entire Starpoint into a stasis rift, rendering it useless for travel in any direction. However, the colossal detonation spread through the majority of the Gemini system, creating multiple anomalies across its far reaches. Thousands of ships and other installations were destroyed or disappeared into the Rifts. The Gemini System was torn asunder and thrown into complete chaos. The League's victory was all but in vain... Jared is a captain of a Gemini League ship (part of their intelligence forces), that was lost to a stasis rift. While in that rift, Hunt and the Amargosa's crew were completely unaffected by the passing of time. Twenty three years later, the scientists of Nexus had perfected the technology to artificially open and close rifts, and Hunt was finally pulled out from his invisible cage. At the beginning of the first mission, the science vessel Archimedes, with captain Elenor Ridley in command, performed a successful extraction of the Amargosa from its stasis rift, and their incredible adventure began... Hunt actually believed the war for independence from the Earth Empire and the Colonial Directorate was still going. For him, old battles happened just recently, and Dr. Ridley tried to explain him the new reality. But, although the Gemini War had ended long ago, there was no peace in Gemini, and so Hunt was forced to use his battle-hardened crew and ship once again in the line of fire. The Archimedes and her support ships came under attack by Rogue ships. After destroying the Rogues, Ridley led Hunt to her safe haven – the scientific oasis in the Observatory sector, Tesla Station. Upon arriving there, Hunt met Dr. Thomas Scott, the station's supervisor, and the captain of the ship Relativity. Scott further explained the current times to Jared. After the Directorate pulled most of their fleets back to Sol and engaged Directive Nine, Gemini was torn apart, first by the subspace device's destructive power, and later by the humans' greed and lust for power. The United Gemini League, the organization that led the war, vanished and was replaced by several political factions that ultimately divided the system between three major factions: The militaristic Baeldor Republic, the despotic Korkyran Triumvirate, and the mercantile Nyxian Consortium. The rest of the system was in the hands of smaller interest groups, like the Rogues, the Trading Association, the Mining Cartel, and more benign organizations such as the "Nexus Scientificum". Tesla Station was one of the most powerful independent science centers in the system, and they were the ones that developed the stasis technology in the first place. Player is now able to make upgrades and modifications to his ship, prior to the continuing of the story. Next mission takes him and dr. Scott back to search for the Archimedes, the ship that pulled you out from stasis rift. When you find him, he is attacked by more rogues, but by now, they are not an impenetrable obstacle anymore. After dealing with them, player travels to the Last Ditch sector with Archimedes, who will attempt to perform another extraction of a revenant ship, as they call ships trapped inside stasis rift. During this mission, player is briefly contacted by someone named simply the general. Judging to the way everybody behaves towards that person, you understand it is someone influential. Archimedes performs extraction under heavy attack by the rogues, and it is players job to prevent attackers from interfering with Archimedes task. The ship that emerged from this stasis rift is very familiar to player. It is in fact the Anathema, and its captain Dmitry Kuzhev, an old friend in arms of player. He was also trapped in stasis rift and stayed inside for entire twenty years. This time, explaining the incredible situation that he found himself in, goes more smoothly since players can relate to chaotic feelings in Kuzhevs head in the first moment of new freedom... Before leaving the sector, player performs sweep of the area and locates the secret base of operations for rogue ships that are harassing the system. After escorting your old friend, captain Kuzhev back to the safety of the Tesla station, you head back to Archimedes position in attempt to help him locate more revenants. Your ship, in the past built for intelligence purposes, contains lot of useful data regarding positions of various ships, just before Starpoint incident occured. But, your mission is interrupted by distress call from Tesla station. She is attacked by large squads of rogue ships. When you arrive in Observatory sector, battle is greatly under way, and the star of the night is a mighty starship Damocles, with secretive general in command. Later, you find out that famous general is in fact former fleet admiral Paul Demetrius. Twenty years ago, he was the head of the entire Gemini League liberation fleet, and you superior as well. However, beside unique character, you barely recognize him, since he was never caught by the stasis rift. All this time he lived and fought in normal space, and is now much older than you or captain Kuzhev. Today, he continues to fight for independent and unified Gemini system, and is also taking steps to ensure the revival of the Gemini League itself. You, naturally, accept his offer to join the battle, and basically try to end the unfinished two decade old story... After learning of the general's plan, your next step is to head to the Green Light sector, and meet with the salvage convoy for the damaged Tesla station. There, you'll meet another special person, captain Bertrand Steiger. Battles of his starship Freimann are widely considered to be suicidal missions. He never backs down, never retreats, and is always on the offensive, despite the odds. However, some say that many of heroic stories behind this weird man are just children's stories. Althoughg Steiger was trapped in a stasis rift several years after you, he reemerged from stasis three years before you, so he is not new to this situation. You help him defend the convoy, and then head back to Tesla station, where Archimedes and Anathema successfully fights off another assault. With Tesla station repaired, and more allied captains gathered, general Demetrius decided it is time to strike at the heart of the rogue forces – the hidden Soddom station you have discovered earlier in the Last Ditch sector. First, you lead one group of ships to the Wil o the Wisp sector, to meet with convoy assembled to draw out the rogues. The plan worked, and you were ambushed by the large rogue fleet hidden inside dust cloud. With the help of Neil Dukes, generals spy among rogue ranks, your attack was deadly. Freighters in your convoy, equipped with special emmiters, finished the job and blew rogue fleet to the pieces. The only remaining thing is to travel to Last Ditch sector and join ongoing assault at the weakened Soddom station. Finally, rogue station is captured and from now will be used as base of operations for now officially reborn Gemini League... CHAPTER 2: Chapter begins with a search mission. Player will accompany Archimedes as she tries to seek out missing scientist vessel Edison. Edison was performing advanced stasis technology experiments in the Dead Air sector. Upon arrival there, you stumble upon Edisons derelict. She suffered a savage attack by unknown hostiles. Her equipement is stolen and crew obducted. As Archimedes teams searched the derelict, player must protect it from attack by two revenant vessels. They are former Gemini League ships, but are totally disorientated and cannot be reasoned with. Nearby, another ship in distress transmitted SOS signals. It is another science ship ,Yang, with dr. Hashimoto in command. They observed Edisons experiments and also witnessed the attack. Multiple mercenary ships followed Edison and interrupted its task. They destroyed her and left the scene. Afterwards, two revenant ships that Edison extracted also attacked it and finished it off. When this mission is completed, player gets commlink message from general Demetrius and instructions for urgent task. One of the most important League spies inside Baeldor Republic, Renoir, has been discovered and is in an immediate need of extraction. You must proceed to the Fate sector and randezvous with mining ship Rocky, where Renoir organized a safe passage for himself. When you transfer the spy to your ship, Rockys captain Seth Duster suddenly comes back with some mercenary help and tries to destroy you all. After you „reason“ with him, and dispose of other hostiles, you leave the sector. Information acquired from Renoir are most useful. He learned of a conspiracy against some of the major factions in Gemini, and also knows the location where previously obducted scientists from Edison are transported. Their obduction has been organized by high ranking Baeldor military officer Carlos Figueroa, and his people are waiting to receive them from mercenaries in the Conquistador sector. Next logical step is to launch a raid at the mercenary convoy transporting Edisons crew. In Conquistador sector, everything starts smoothly. Mercenaries are destroyed, freighters disabled, and scientists recovered. But, then, another mercenary group enters the sector, followed by battle group of Baeldor ships. Player retreats to Phyrric Victory sector, but only to find main Baeldor battle fleet there. In a no way out situation, rescued scientist George Mizuno comes in, and modifies players ship grappling beam to use non tested stasis technology. The effect is incredible. Players ship slips in partial stasis field and virtually undetected drifts by Baeldor fleet, arriving successfully, though damaged, to Sagittarius station in the Barrow sector. Gabriel Faulkner, commander of Sagittarius station, is a great supporter of Gemini League cause, and could be valuable ally in the future. Therefore, general Demetrius instructed you to assist Faulkner in any way you can. He welcomes your offer and asks you to help him quell the mercenary threat. Since your faction has limited ship numbers, this time you ll use more brain and less muscle. Rescued scientists will construct a powerful device, Beacon, that can cripple mercenary station Fontenaux in a single blast, but they need some components from smuggler Isaac Helmsteen. He is waiting at the Domingues outpost in the Deep Pockets sector. Player must travel there with Bertrand Steigers Freimann and secure the components. Mercenaries will attempt to steal them from you, but your abilities and Steigers brutal force will persuade them to give up that plan. Now, when the Beacon is completed, your assault at the Fontenaux station in Gods Playground, can begin. On this mission, player and Freimann are alone in a full scale attack at the defended station. Deploying and detonating the Beacon will be crucial. As you arrive in Gods Playground, Bertrand Steiger starts doing what he knows best – playing a hero. He attacks and draws majority of the mercenary vessels alone, giving you enough time to approach the station and deploy the device. After a huge blast, Fontenaux is completely crippled, as well as most of the defending ships. You finish off all of them, including the station itself. Since the detonated Beacon was based on stasis technology, its destruction caused subspace effect that revealed another stasis rift location, right behind the destroyed station. In the middle of it, a large Korkyran military ship emerges, the Black Ghost, completely abandoned. First research of that ship indicated that she was involved in stasis technology test. Further investigation is interrupted by Korkyran military task force that came to salvage their ship. Meantime, events are taking a dramatic turn. In Mascarade sector, a massive fleet of revenant ships appeared and layed waste to the entire sector. In response, Baeldor Republic engaged their battle fleets and started pursuing revenants across the system. Sagittarius station was one of their prime targets, under the accusation of harboring revenants, namely you and Steiger. Your next mission is to try to hold the invading fleet long enough for Faulkner to evacuate the doomed station. Your only help is Freimann, and Anathema, who came right through Baeldor blocade in an unbelievable maneuver, using revenant – Baeldor battles to cover their approach. The following battle at the Sagittarius station is a close one. Faulkner barely evacuated everybody to the freighters and then used stasis cloaks to escape Baeldor attackers. Player, on the other hand, has to stay behind to ensure the selfdestruction of Sagittarius. In that attempt, you lose your ship, and escapes with your life thanks to Kuzhevs Anathema. He drops you at the Freiburg station in Red Mist sector. That is the very first League installation in Gemini, and is led by one of its founders – Sigmund Stern. General Demetrius has a new ship waiting for you. She is of Korkyran design, you ll find out later why. Sigmund Stern is sending you to meet with Renoir, the spy you have already met. He has informations that will help you infiltrate Korkyran space and their main science station Scepter. You must learn why did Korkyrans perform a stasis technology testing, and where did they get it in to begin with. Renoir provided you with security codes and clearances to get past Korkyran patrols in the Fringe sector, disguised as supply ship Imperion. Once there, you transport Renoir down on the station and wait for him to search the databanks. After few moments, your cover is blown and patrols attack you. Renoir disables Scepters defenses, and you must deal only with patrol ships. The only thing left to do is to evacuate Renoir back to his ship in Green Light sector. Your next assignment is to carefully approach secret Korkyran military base in Promethean sector – Quasar. There, you must observe suspicious activity, as was indicated in Renoirs report. Soon, you start tailing a small vessel, Charlize, as she leaves to randezvous with unknown ship of Nyxian Consortium. At this point, you have no idea what are connections between those factions , but Renoirs words of a large plot rings in your ears... Another thing Renoir learned is the high probability of an infiltrator inside Gemini League ranks. General Demetrius devised a plan to flush out that traitor. He meets with you and damages your ship intentionally. Now, you have a reason to dock at Freiburg station for repairs, because Stern lately decided to stop receiving revenant ships, out of fear from Baeldor retaliation. With your damaged ship, you leave for Freiburg and dock there against their wishes. There you start a rumor that important defector with big secrets is your next mission. Stern cant resist, and sends with you captain Lucas Girard as assistance. Together, you travel to The Writ sector and meet with starship Columbus, where dr. Ville Partanen is waiting for you, and has inside information about plot Renoir already suspected. As soon as dr. Partanen revealed himself, Lucas Girard suddenly opened fire on Columbus. The traitor has been revealed. A battle with Girard cannot be avoided anymore, as he gets help from mercenaries. You get help from generals Damocles and Anathema, who were nearby waiting to see how this scheme would work. After you destroy them, dr. Partanen and general Demetrius explain that good doctor is actually a real defector, but they didnt know who can be trusted. Even you were under suspicion. Now, dr. Partanen reveals that the traitor is Sigmund Stern himself. He is the one that gave stasis technology to Korkyrans, and he is the one that schemed to plunge the system into civil war. His concrete goals are, however, still unknown. Despite many lingering questions, general now decides to strike decisevly at the traitorous Stern. Betrayal of one of the closest friends was very hard for him, and rage took control of him. Everything the League has must gather for punitive assault against Freiburg. Soon after, large scale sttack is under way. Freiburgs defense is under the command of well known Sterns lapdog, Lucas Girard. At first, it looks as if the assault could be successful, but then, Korkyran expeditionary force enters the sector to save their new ally. Powerful warships are way too strong for League fleet at this point. General issues the withdrawl command, but even that is easier said then done. In the last moment, dr. Thomas Scott arrives on the battlefield and uses unique abilities of his Relativity to temporarily push Korkyran ships in unstable rift opening. Those several minutes were all League ships needed to escape certain doom once again... CHAPTER 3: Chapter three offers a first dramatic turn in story of Starpoint Gemini. Events that take place in this chapter will determine the course of the entire conflict. Right after the miserable failure of Gemini League assault at Freiburg spies, all League forces withdrew to their most secretive and most defended installation – the Gilgamesh station. From there they are trying to muster as many intelligence from all available allies as they possibly can. At this point, general Demetrius and all League members understand that Gemini factions are playing far more sinister game than anticipated before, but they do not have any tangible data. The best lead right now are informations gathered by the Tesla station's highly sensitive long range sensors. Dr. Thomas Scott provided the latest update of those sensor scans, and they revealed some interesting pointers. There is a strange ship, Imp, who travels very frequently between Tesla station and Baeldor home planet. He is too small to be a trade vessel, and too weak to travel without support in these war times. Also, on his every trip he transmitts strange encrypted streams of data to unknown location. Player's next assignment will be to investigate that ship. You make your way to Observatory and locate the Imp, but as soon as she spots your ship, she tries to run away. Archimedes attempts to reason with them, but with no success. You, on the other hand, resort to violence, disable the ship and board it. But, there is only one member of the crew onboard, and he initiated the selfdestruct sequence. In the last moments you at least succeed to secure the prisoner and download the ships memory core. From gathered data you learn of very intensive contacts among high ranking officials of all factions, even in the middle of the ongoing war. Also, Imp's data mention the long forgotten name Colonial Directorate more than once...this is very confusing and will require further investigation, which will be conducted by Demetrius himself. In the meantime, general informs you of a good news, Nyxian Consortium agreed to host a peace conference at their Solomon station in Junction sector in an attempt to stop the bloodshed. Scientists of Tesla station are officially invited, for they had an important role in discovering the stasis technology that sparked the war. Gemini League is an unwanted guest there, because formally they still do not represent any recognized faction. But despite administrative obstacles, League will attend the conference, since dr. Scott arranged for League ships to be his official security force. Upon arrival at the Solomon station, you meet some familiar, not liked faces,but hostilities are forbidden for the duration of the conference. Representatives from Baeldor, led by Carlos Figueroa onboard starship Starfinder,then Korkyran Triumvirate, various cartels and independent sectors, all came in good faith, but without trust in each other. And then everything goes bad... Just as all envoys gather, the sector is suddenly swarmed with vast fleet of old Colonial Directorate. No one knows where they are coming from, but they are not here to support the peace talks. They attack everything and everybody. In the middle of absolute chaos, delegations try to flee the massacre, but many fail. Nyxian ships are spared from destruction, and their commanders on Solomon station even attempt to capture remaining envoys. It is painfully obvious that your worst nemesis is back, and that he already found an ally. Baeldor defense group abandons the skirmish and leaves their commander Figueroa behind in his stranded flagship Starfinder. Player offers assistance to Figueroa while general's Damocles retrieves dr. Scott from the Solomon station. Together, you flee to safety. Now, Baeldor commander Carlos Figueroa is aware of some foul play in his own headquarters, and he becomes the first high ranking defector to Gemini League. He returns to Baeldor and will try to use his influence to learn more of what happened at Solomon station. Player is pointed to go to Beijing civilian station in Green Mile sector. Commander of that station is neutral in current conflict, but has some sympathies for League's cause. He directs you to go to Korkyran sectors and try to link up with Korkyran opposition. Appearantly, Official Korkyran government is near decision to sign a treaty with Directorate, but that was met by strong opposition. If you can find members of that resistance, it would be excellent for bolstering battered League capabilities. Your journey takes you to several Korkyran sectors where you participate in scattered skirmishes with Directorate patrols, and offer help to civilian vessels. Finally, you stumble across Directorate ambush and just when you think it is all over, group of unknown Korkyran civilian ships comes to your aid. They are the same ships you helped recently. Now, when they are certain of your good intentions, they introduce themselves. Leader is Christopher Derrick, former judicator of Korkyran Triumvirate. He disagreed with humiliating treaty with Directorate and took control of the resistance. Now, he secretly travels Korkyran sectors and gathers forces to bury the treaty and restore Korkyran honor. You agree to join his group in that attempt. In next few missions you fight with former judicator Derrick across Korkyran space, saving convoys, protecting civilians and refugees and enlisting new supporters. After a while, general Demetrius sends Archimedes to join with you as well. Judicator Derrick takes you to a secret location where resistance hides a mighty battleship Apocalypto, stolen from Korkyran shipyard not long ago. They are trying to complete it, but with no success. To do it, you'll need a real shipyard. And that takes you to your next mission. Derrick believes you are now strong enough to perform an assault at Rotterdam shipyard in Heraclean Stretch sector. Directorate command is refitting its obsolete fleet there, and most of those vessels are currently inactive. You rush in Heraclean Stretch and seize many dormant Directorate ships. Then, all together, you assault the shipyard facility. After some heavy fighting, Rotterdam's commander hails another Directorate fleet, but to his surprise, upon arrival, they start attacking the shipyard. Directorate command estimated that Rotterdam will be lost and issues an order to destroy the entire installation. Shipyard's commander Sean Zero, maddened by the treason, offers allegiance to judicator Derrick and surrenders the installation. Your fleet defeats the remaining opponents and takes full control of the sector. Now, Derrick's new flagship Apocalypto can be towed here and finished. Rallied by victory in Heraclean Stretch and with substantialy increased fleet in his hands, judicator Christopher Derrick is now planning an attack against the Alexandria battlestation in the very heart of Korkyran space. In this assault, you ll now also have fully operational battleship Apocalypto at you disposal. Battle is long and bitter, but finally successful. In the aftermath of this great fight, Korkyran corrupt government is overthrown and former judicator Derrick is appointed as new transitional Korkyran Arbiter. He rejects treaty with Directorate and leaves that alliance forever. Gemini League now has a strong and reliable friend. And the chance to put this new friendship to test will come shortly. Exiled Korkyran officials took refuge at Freiburg station, the same place where League has some scores to settle. New Arbiter Derrick and general Demetrius are taking two separate battle groups to Red Mist sector and begin major assault at that traitors nest. After you defeat most of the defending ships, you deploy EMP charges and momentarily disable the station, long enough for your fleet to finish the operation. Sigmund Stern's Teutonic departs the station and tries to flee using stasis cloak. Luckily, Archimedes is here and dr. Ridley succeeds to scatter Teutonic's stasis field leaving it uncloaked in the middle of League forces...Stern's end is fast and painful. With this mission ends the third chapter. Gemini League finally musters strength to reach for allies and strikes back... CHAPTER 4: Following Leagues last major victory, it is time to seize the momentum gained in Korkyran space, and spread it to other sectors. During your successful campaign with Derrick and his resistance, Leagues defector in Baeldor, Carlos Figueroa was attempting the same thing in Republic territory. His job has proved to be much tougher, though. Baeldor officials, aware of what is happening inside Korkyran borders, moved fast and isolated any opposition. Now, Figueroa and handful of his followers are stranded at Richthoffen station in the Wake sector. Baeldor imposed complete blocade of that area, prior to all out offensive aimed at crushing rebellion. Player, accompanyed by Archimedes and Freimann, must reach the Wake sector and find a way to end the blocade. Bertrand Steiger, captain of Freimann, is overwhelmed. Missions with suicidal odds are his favourite. But, this is not one such mission. Dr. Ridley will use cunning plan this time. Her ship has a load of newly developed „stasis mines“ onboard. When you arrive in the Wake sector, Archimedes deploys array buoys inside large asteroid field and those stasis mines nearby. Stasis mines are placed inside stasis field, and are not detectable by standard sensor sweeps. Player then must tour all the buoys in asteroid field and modify them to transmit signals similar to those of League ships. When those preparations are made, the show can go on. Baeldor attack fleet enters sector and heads for the Richthoffen station. Then, player and two other League ships commence counterattack at them. Bouys inside asteroid field begin to confuse Baeldor ships. Finally, attacking fleet begins to withdraw, certain that massive League fleet is hidden among those asteroids and will attack any moment. In their retreat, however, they enter the stasis mine field, and voila...mouse is in the trap, and the trap goes down...Baeldor fleet is destroyed. Player and allies now proceed to destroy battle platforms around Richthoffen station, and the battle is over. Carlos Figueroa now has some interesting informations to share. He found out that this entire conflict is actually organized many years ago in Colonial Directorate's high command. Twenty years ago, when they became aware that the war against Gemini League is virtually lost, they initiated their so called plan B. Directorate fleet was pulled back to Earth to regroup and prepare for second incursion. But, united and prosperous Gemini system could then prove to be way to challenging to reconquer. For that reason, Directorate high command placed their trusted agents among League victors. There, they worked patiently and carefully for years building their careers and positions. In the aftermath of tragic Starpoint incident and widespread destruction, those undercovered agents, sparked the initial formation of Gemini states. That way, they kept Gemini system divided and weak, and now, in the suitable moment, they easily plunged factions in civil war with each other. Figueroa's idea sounds crazy, but not impossible. Just think, if the Empire engineered a way to return, Gemini is right now an easy prey... Everything you have found out lately, is forcing League to hasten their plans. Tight control of Baeldor sectors must be broken. Figueroa pinpointed several weak points that you can use. First, you need to hijack several Baeldor freighters. At this point, you still do not know why, but it will become clear in time. Archimedes will join you on this mission. Goal is Marco Polo depot in Cloud Nine sector. It is the main industrial area of Baeldor for this area. You must hijack at least three freighters without anyone alerting military command. Archimedes first sets the entire dust cloud around Marco Polo on fire. Player then enters the cloud and searches for freighters, which then he must tow using grappling beam. Archimedes is waiting for you outside and scrambles any communication between Baeldor ships. When freighters are secured, player must return to Marco Polo depot and destroy everything, absolutely everything. No proof must remain, that would put „natural disaster“ theory in jeopardy. Dmitry Kuzhev's Anathema enters the sector to assist you with this. As you finish your work here, Nyxian expeditionary patrol spots you, and your next objective is to hunt them down before they leave the sector. When you do that, you are certain that no witness remained. Wrong! In front of your ship, two Baeldor science vessels appear out of stasis cloak. They were here all along, and saw your little plan in motion. Dr. Ridley is familiar with one of the ship's captains. It is her old scientific colleague, dr. George Belamarius. He blackmails dr. Ridley to hand over few remaining stasis mines she has from previous task. Recuctantly, she agrees, and Belamarius takes his ship back to stasis cloak...and then, it suddenly explodes. Dr. Ridley forget to mention that stasis mines react violently when thrown in another stasis field. Now, when the last witness is gone, you can return to Richthoffen. Next mission is player's moment of glory. Player takes command over the entire mission and its planning, for intelligence pointed to a perfect target of opportunity. It shouldn't be missed, and general Demetrius cannot be conntacted. Baeldor Republic made the Arch sector their main stage area for continuing battles inside strategic Junction sector. Korkyrans and Baeldor military are fighting for control over that sector for a long time now. The Arch sector is overwhelmed with Baeldor ships in need of repairs before they are returned to fight. Now, new Korkyran Arbiter Derrick is launching another offensive in Junction, and Baeldor is sending an entire Arch defense fleet to meet him. It means the Arch sector is currently almost undefended. Player takes charge of an attack at all those damaged vessels left in the Arck sector. At first, everything goes smoothly, but then luck changes. You are intercepted by Directorate battle group and another Baeldor auxiliary detachment. Faced with weak chances of success, dr. Ridley resorts to desperate measures. She wants you to protect her while she makes few modifications to her ship. After several minutes, you must transport her and her crew to safety and put some distance to Archimedes. When Archimedes detonates itself in a massive explosion, taking out most of the attackers with it, you realize dr. Ridley sacrified her ship to complete the mission. In that moment, you are joined by general's Damocles and Steiger's Freimann. They will engage the rest of crippled enemy vessels. Moments after that, you are contacted by Arbiter Derrick who inform you that Baeldor military is pulling out of Junction sector and that the longest battle in this war is over. Upon return to Tesla station, you learn that previously hijacked Baeldor freighters from Marco Polo depot are almost ready for their mission. Just a few components are missing, but are already acquired by Dmitry Kuzhev on Nyxian black market. Problem is delivery. Components will have to travel several Nyxian sectors without looking suspicious. So, three small ships with all the merchandise are waiting for you in Qiuck Buck sector. You ll provide low profile escort for two of those vessels – Trident and Dubai. Dubai ends up damaged in a small skirmish, and player must take over the cargo and deliver it personally. When you enter King's Ransom sector, you stumble on Nyxian military patrol. They want to inspect the Trident. Player attacks them allowing Trident to escape. When Trident leaves, player must flee to Kingsway sector and enter the large nebula. Nyxian patrol follows you inside, and all you have to do is avoid them and leave the nebula unnoticed. Once you catch up with Trident in the Cross sector, he is in problems again. This time by border patrol, under the command of a brother of previous Nyx patrol you have evaded. Player avoids trouble this time by bribing Nyxian commander with „treasure ship“ inside Kingsway nebula, the exact one his brother is just „claiming“ inside nebula. Greedy commander falls for the deception, and leaves you alone. Finally, you can return to Tesla. In the meantime, scientists of Tesla station organized a little surprise for dr. Ridley. Before Archimedes was destroyed, they began construction of another ship in the same class. Now, it is finished and upgraded with state of the art equipement, and presented to overwhelmed dr. Ridley. You have never thaught scientists are capable of such selfless acts... But, the time has come to use the modified freighters and strike at the Baeldor-Directorate alliance. Gemini League is sending everything it can spare to this battle. You will also be joined by Arbiter Derrick's Korkyran fleet, now free from battle in Junction. Player enters the Monarch sector with the rest of the allies and begins the attack. Your mission is to protect the freighters, for many depends on them. First, installed equipement on one of the cargo ships throws an entire allied fleet into stasis field, rendering it invunerable. Then, another large scale device is detonated, and it crippled many of defending ships. Allied fleet is then returned to normal space and resumed their attack. Player must protect the freighters further, because they have more things to complete. When you come close to Waterloo battlestation, freighters open a stasis rift on its location. Now, as long as they can maintain the rift's stability, mighty battlestation will be out of this fight. When the battle is close to finish, one of the freighters suddenly overloads and explodes, while returned Waterloo battlestation quickly destroys the other. Now, you have no other solution but to gather all remaining allied ships and engage the station on the old fashion way. After you succeed, Baeldor Republic will be much weaker as Directorate's ally, and League will be one step closer to final victory... CHAPTER 5: Now, after Baeldor Republic and Korkyran Triumvirate are both out of Directorate alliance, there is no other way to finish the war but to engage Nyxian Consortium. General Demetrius calls you to a meeting to discuss further strategy. Using internal opposition to destroy people's support for Directorate, as was done in two previous cases, will not work this time. Nyxian Consortium is mercantile, trading faction founded on ideals of profit and interest. And their support for Directorate is endless, proportionally to endless economical use they have from this alliance, especially now when they are Directorate's only remaining ally. Another problem in planning operation against the Consortium is lack of liable data on their real strength. Rare intelligence gathered before clearly states dramatic increase in Nyxian warship production, as well as bribing dozens of mercenary groups and some cartels. In the middle of talk with general Demetrius, you receive a distress call from Tesla station. They are under attack. Player must return immediately, and he finds Observatory sector in heavy fighting. Nyxian vessels damaged Tesla station and succeeded to board the installation already. Player, alongside other League ships, defeats the attackers, and transports troops to retake Tesla. After you repel the incursion, you are informed that one remarkable part of technology has been stolen. Experimental third generation stasis device, known as „stasis annihilator“, is missing. Dr. Scott believes it is exactly what Nyxians were looking for. Appearantly, it has enough power to manipulate even with level five stasis anomalies. That means, theoretically, that such a device can even pull the entire Starpoint out if stasis rift and reopen the wormhole to Empire. After this revelation, it becomes imperative to track down that „stasis annihilator“ and get it back. General takes the search party to Mainstream sector, player will accompany Archimedes Two in the Cross sector. When you enter the Cross, familiar Nyxian commander, the one you sent before to wild goose chase in Kingsway nebula, and his border patrol are waiting, mad and eager for revenge. After you deal with them, you want to continue your search, but are interrupted by another SOS from Tesla station. It is yet again under heavy assault. Player rushes back only to find major disaster just happening. Dr. Scott's Relativity has been destroyed, Tesla station is heavily damaged and already boarded, and Nyxian and mercenary ships are pouring in the sector without end. Steiger's Freimann is the only remaining ship in defense. Soon, decision to abandon Tesla comes. Surviving crew and scientists are evacuating, and defense vessels are withdrawing. Player gets a message that second League fleet is alsu under attack in Mainstream sector. You travel there immediately, but do not reach battlefield in time. That fleet is destroyed completely. Kuzhev's Anathema is the sole surviving ship, others are either destroyed, either pulled back to Gilgamesh station in Last Ditch. Both player and Anathema are now leaving for Gilgamesh, where League prepares their next stand. When you arrive at League's Gilgamesh station, you see a kind of panic everywhere. General is trying to rally the rest of the fleet, but unrelentless Nyxian assaults scared everybody. Intelligence confirms that enemy fleets are converging to your current position. General Demetrius has send a small recon ship equipped with stasis cloak, in attempt of reaching Baeldor space and bringing help. Direct communication is impossible due to Nyxian jamming. Soon, Nyxian battle fleet enters Last Ditch sector and engages full attack against Gilgamesh. Player is fighting the most desperate battle of the war, but then, large Baeldor fleed led by Figueroa's Starfinder, enters the sector and turns the tide of battle on the Leagues side. The Baeldor fleet that came to Last Ditch to end the siege of Gilgamesh station, reported observing large Nyxian formations on their way to the Twins sector. The sector where Starpoint is located. Something big is happening there. General Demetrius, knowing this, and knowing about missing stasis annihilator, fears the worst. They must be stopped at all costs. A qiuck plan is devised. A plan that will enable at least some League ships to reach sector zero. Carlos Figueroa leads Baeldor forces in attack to retake Tesla station in Observatory, Arbiter Derrick launches major assault of Korkyran fleet in Junction sector, and general Demetrius tries to sneak League ships past those battles to the Twins sector. Your advancement is hampered in the Palomar sector by heavy fighting, and closing of another Nyxian fleet. General Demetrius and Bertrand Steiger volunteer to stay behind and buy some time for the rest of you. You leave them and proceed to the Junction sector. Here, Arbiter Derrick is just finishing cleaning the sector. You help him finish that, and then you finally proceed together to the Twins sector. Once Jared and the fleet enter Sector Zero, they realized the worst thing possible had already happened. A large Directorate and Nyxian fleet was guarding the Starpoint, The Starpoint was out of the stasis rift, and the Gateway to the Earth Empire's heart had been opened for the first time in 23 years. Commander Michael Bonaparte of the Colonial Directorate made his final offer – The Imperial Amnesty for all those who laid down their weapons. Jared and the others refused refuses and decided to take one last stand. A battle begins and in the middle of the battle, Elenor detects a massive object flying through the gateway. In the final moments, an astonishingly massive mothership of Imperial markings, the Leviathan, followed by swarms of attack ships, entered the Gemini System. The Empire had returned... But the League still had a lot of fight left. After a brutal battle that ended in the death of Bonaparte and the destruction of the Leviathan, the rest of Grand Admiral Cavurian's fleet crossed the Starpoint, threatening to overwhelm the system. General Demetrius ordered the survivors of the battle to retreat and seal the T-Gate that connected Sector Zero and The Junction, while he and the Damocles stayed behind to hold back Cavurian's fleet, sacrificing his life in the process. And so, the Second Gemini War ended, a pyrrhic victory, as Sol was reconnected to Gemini, but still, it was a victory, as the League had defeated the Directorate in such a way that they wouldn't threaten the people of Gemini ever again. The imperial armada conquered Carthagena, and the system's center, but for an unknown reason, they stopped, and made a treaty with Gemini's factions to end the war. And lo, there was peace... For now.